


杀死吾爱

by douglaser



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douglaser/pseuds/douglaser
Summary: 萨科塔x萨卡兹桃哥和壳的崽绝对是我的理想型酷哥和婊子🙊
Kudos: 1





	杀死吾爱

杀死吾爱  
“西塔先生！”出发前，西塔去了趟后勤部，恰巧要找的医疗部干员也在那等着他。  
“这个是西塔先生的备用医疗包，里面有一些紧急需要的药品。”  
“这个，检修好的武器。”  
沉默的萨科塔伸手接过并一一地佩戴在身上原来的位置，在心底算了也差不多完成了出行准备，正打算离开的时候门外又急匆匆的跑进来个医疗干员。  
“西塔先生麻烦您带一下这个！这个是提尔先生的药……！”  
“……他人呢？”萨科塔皱了皱眉，但也不好让她捧着药盒，便伸手接了过来，不大的药盒里头装着萨卡兹男人针对矿石病发作前后以及发作时的一些药。  
尽管生理一切正常，但西塔却对这种药的效果和使用方法了解熟知，就因为他那个自我主义的搭档是个病入膏肓的矿石病感染患者，为了以防万一医疗部也让他随身携带了一份。  
“提尔先生的话，现在应该已经上船了……我想应该是忘记带药了。”医疗干员挠了挠脸说道。“既然西塔先生是他的搭档的话那也请西塔先生帮忙，让他少使用源石技艺照顾好身体呀！”  
“给人添麻烦的，令人不快的家伙。”萨科塔应了声，把药拿了，离开时嗓音低沉毫不掩饰话语里的刺人意味。  
收拾好后，他离开了建基，带着自己的武器和装备来到甲板上，有几个工作人员远远地和他示意，西塔过去往前一看，海面上飘着的一艘救生艇上坐着的就是他那个来去随性的萨卡兹搭档，而一旁的船员似乎也有些为难。  
“任务有规定，还请不要擅自行动。”萨科塔拉过船舱固定的拉绳，往下一跃稳稳落在了救生艇上，将手中的药盒向着萨卡兹一丢，坐在了离他最远的对角处。  
“啊……没办法蛋糕久了可就不好吃了。”在药盒掉进膝上的蛋糕盒里之前，提尔伸手接住，往自己兜里一塞又重新拿起了咬了一口的甜点，解决后伸出舌头舔去指尖上那点散发甜腻香味的奶油，软红的舌尖温热将奶油融化成了触手的黏腻，萨卡兹将蛋糕盒收拾了之后弯腰趴下去在海面上捞水简单的清洗了一下，最后再起身对着萨科塔抛了个甜腻的飞吻：“感谢你哦。”  
而萨科塔闭眼假寐丝毫没有回应。  
人员到齐后船员发动了救生艇，发动机嗡鸣着推着海水向着任务目地破水而去，两个人一路上沉默不语，可害了掌船的罗德岛干员也没法找人闲聊。  
这次任务由西塔和提尔这组清头，大概在几天后才是罗德岛其他主力的主场，西塔和提尔只需要清理这几天出现在城市周边的害兽，解决源石虫和猎狗恰巧也完成了一些移动城邦给罗德岛的委托。  
西塔将随身的枪械盒在身后立起，坚硬合金支撑的装备箱让他随时都能因对着不同情况而抽出相对应的武器来，子弹壳连带着害兽尸体堆在高台之下堆积，萨科塔对于使用铳几乎是上天垂爱的天赋，在丝毫没有浪费子弹解决了面前最后一只害兽后，西塔一手更换弹匣，视线去寻找那个萨卡兹的身影。  
比起那边已经完胜的萨科塔，提尔这边更显得嘈杂混乱了起来，金发的萨卡兹晃着尾巴，脸上带着柔和的笑，眼睁睁看着高台之下的兽群越来越多，甚至是使用着源石技艺制造出声响将远处的也给吸引了过来，猫抓老鼠还得溜一通一般，寒芒锋锐的匕首在他纤长骨感的手指间来回翻飞，眼瞧着害兽堆起来都要咬到他的脚了，他才不紧不慢地伸了个懒腰，源石技艺的波动迅速升起，在他手中翻飞的匕首悠悠浮起，银白的刀刃逐渐浮上了一层黑沉，幽暗的深渊从他脚下蔓延，覆盖了整个高台之后向着四周扩散。  
“拜拜~”萨卡兹扬唇露出个极为灿烂的笑容，用甜兮兮带着弯的语调道别之后，指尖点缀着暗金色甲油的手挥了挥，匕首落地。  
轻而响脆的一声过后，匕首插进了地面上，地面却恍惚遭受巨大撞击一样，自他为中心开始一连串的震动爆发，布满脏血的地面轰然炸起，土地被掀翻，漆黑的源石嶙桀突刺穿出，在他所在范围之内的所有活物通通猝不及防地被地面而上的源石晶簇尖锐的顶端刺得开膛破肚，然而鲜活的热血还没留多少，源石技艺的效果再一次发动，漆黑的血丝宛如裂纹一样布满了生物的躯壳，转眼间鲜活的尸体只遗留下枯烂的残骸，挂在源石上死气弥漫。  
结束后提尔扶着一簇源石，灵活飘荡地顺着柱身滑了下来，施施然走出了源石丛，或许是刚刚使用了大规模的源石技艺，他手腕上的源石此刻闪闪发光，赤焰鎏金一般的色泽从漆黑的源石内部裂开几乎要爬到他的手腕上。  
不知节制不知死活，这是医疗部门某个干员对他的评价。  
与人和善交往谈笑生趣的萨卡兹术士有着浑黑的过往，加上始终难以捉摸是否真心的自述，更是多了几分扑朔迷离，积极治疗是真的，频繁消耗自己的生命力使用源石技艺也是真的。没人搞得清独来独往始终我行我素的萨卡兹是怎么想的，只知道那些战场上死在他手里的，他自己被矿石病腐蚀的病痛，通通构成了他身上挥之不去的死亡阴影，却始终不缺乏生存的意识，仿佛任性地随意于天命的笼罩揉捏，早晚都会死，但不是他此刻正当享受的当下。  
太过游离了，没有规矩，从不守序，偏生他和以严谨漠然出名的拉特兰萨科塔成为了一组搭档，自打第一眼似乎就注定了他们之间激烈的冲突，果不其然的，两个人就这样不止一次以各种双方冲突矛盾撕扯。  
一个是秩序城邦内条条森严冷静自持的萨科塔，一个是浪荡成性自由为上的萨卡兹，注定了和生与死一样有着两个极端的道路。  
西塔将铳收回了装备箱，寻常人抬都费劲的重量被他单手拎起，他走下高台，出了鞋底踩着尸骨，浑身上下连血星子都没沾上，提尔晃着尾巴走过去，略细的高跟直直踩上了尸骸上冒着热血的弹孔，他低头看了眼，若无其事地把鞋跟拔了出来。  
“饿了，回去吃冰淇淋吧。”说完便绕过高台下堆积的尸骨，走了没两步，又转过头，抬起手来食指拇指圈成圈，萨卡兹顶端带着尖的艳红舌尖吐出，做出了个赤裸裸的坦荡性暗示动作来：“你的枪使得不错啊，萨科塔？”  
他们之间恐怕只有死别才会消除骨肉隔阂，然后在任何时候都可以有骨肉纠缠，做出世界上最负值的亲密。  
似乎每一场性事的开头都是一次激烈的斗争，谁都有可能开头，然后互相撕扯了一会儿之后气喘吁吁地又燃起了另外一种火，一路从身上烧到了床上。  
“冲动可是罪恶啊。”萨卡兹被反身擒在了床褥里，大腿被他强行分开，两个身量差不多的男人压着床榻，将旅馆内本就有些年头的木板床压得吱呀作响，随后还掺进了布料的撕扯摩擦还有萨卡兹明里暗里带嘲的笑声。  
提尔被他扯开了皮带，低腰皮裤丢了皮带还能牢牢地卡着挺翘的臀肉，半遮半掩的白皙肉瓣触手丰满柔软，西塔伸手按在他尾椎，扯开了他剩下捂着的半边裤子。  
萨卡兹笑着，手指勾着绕着挠了挠西塔的掌心，而萨科塔却感觉到掌心触电般的刺痛，反射性地想松手，虽说先行一步的意志让他攥紧了，但一瞬的空隙也让萨卡兹滑出一样从他掌中抽出了一只手，扣着萨科塔的脖颈凭借着多年经验的身法将他掀了过去，两人四手之间互相钳制着对方的肢体，温热的皮肉摩挲，显而易见的比起稠热腻乎的动情更像是以杀止杀的锐气。  
提尔微微喘了口气，俯下身去跟他接吻，带着甜点香气的双唇间尖尖的软舌灵活舔舐，撬开了萨科塔紧闭的，形状性感得一塌糊涂的嘴唇，勾着他的舌纠缠着共享同一个火气迸发的热吻，提尔将自己的手从他掌中抽出，一并地握在了萨科塔的喉咙上，两根拇指绵密亲昵地摁在他起伏的喉结上方。  
一吻结束后，萨卡兹做出一副温顺模样亲了亲西塔的下巴，赤裸的下身往下坐，贴在了他的腰胯上。  
萨科塔的双手径直触上了萨卡兹丰满熟软的臀肉，常年持铳满是茧子的宽大掌心托着他一边臀瓣，另一只手就直直顶开了湿热的肉褶，骨节分明的一根中指破开了蹭蹭湿滑的肉褶顶进了最深处，毫不怜惜地在湿嫩的肉壁包裹里反复的抠挖，稍稍拓开了点缝隙之后便迅速地再次探入了一根手指，手指的力道施加在肉褶间，挤出了满溢的汁水来。  
提尔抖了抖腰，仰头短暂地喘了一会儿，手上的力道无心一般逐渐收紧。  
喉咙带来的压迫感让西塔有些缺氧，造成不了太大的伤害却让他的动作肉眼可见地粗暴了起来，他的手指撑开穴口，湿漉漉的液体流了满掌心，三根手指顶进去便轻车熟路地对着萨卡兹脆弱的内里冲撞抠挖，几下之后萨卡兹便晃着屁股跟着萨科塔的手走，臀瓣间水灵灵的光泽感莹润晃晃。  
对于一通摇摆骚浪的肉臀，萨科塔直接扬手重重地落了几个掌印下去，清脆的皮肉拍打声连同赤红的掌印一块儿出现，瓷白嫩肉上的手印下流淫荡，丰软的肉瓣在力道之下弹动着互相撞击，随后打着颤夹住了操弄着臀眼的手指，噗嗤使得水声更为响亮，萨卡兹同样张嘴发出了极为甜腻的长吟，阴茎硬挺，给出的反应更加热切，他直接攥紧了双手，喷吐着热气的嘴唇下压，狠狠吮咬着萨科塔的下颔。  
萨科塔半个手掌几乎埋进了提尔的臀肉内，他的手指在湿热内壁带着近乎蛮狠的力道一曲，萨卡兹的腰臀便往上狠狠一挺，连带着无人抚慰的阴茎一同剧烈痉挛着，噗嗤噗嗤喷涌出大股带着甜腥气味的液体，溢出了萨科塔的指缝，溅在了他被扯得发皱的衬衣和裤子上。  
提尔的臀尖还带着止不住的颤，身下一片淋漓的温热水渍很快在空气里变得冰凉，先前战场上的阴冷恶煞通通化成了气喘吁吁地潮热和黏稠汁液。  
眼前的萨卡兹眉梢眼角全是痴迷于肉欲的淫乱模样，萨科塔扯开了他的双手，将他摁在了身下，将阴茎深深刺进了萨卡兹不断冒着淫水的肉穴，充血膨胀的硬物直直碾开了柔软的嫩肉，填满抻平了每一块肉褶，过多的水液直接水淋淋的成股从发红软烂的穴口处喷出，将西塔身下银白色的毛发弄得湿漉漉的一簇一簇粘着。  
提尔仰着头发出了极为甜腻的还带着鼻音的喘息，漂亮的嫩白色脖颈就这样赤裸裸暴露在别人的面前，喉结翻滚着抖落了几滴汗液，西塔伸手摁住了他的脖子，下身又快又狠地冲撞着，他不想照顾身下人的感受，但是却知道该怎么样能够让他产生最激烈的反应，身体会怎么样达到一个最适合性交的状态。  
提尔被他顶得呻吟一顿一顿的，浑身开始了明显且剧烈的痉挛，他的脖子被死死摁着，比起萨卡兹之前恍若调情的情趣一般的缓缓收紧的力道，萨科塔是真的想要置他于死地一样扼住了他的咽喉，情热的血液在脉搏里涌动，一下一下鼓动着萨科塔的手掌，提尔爽得分不清到底是高潮还是窒息时的两眼发黑，背部丛生的源石颗粒伴随着萨科塔的冲撞一下一下地撞着床榻，随着身体竭力地抽动划弄着床单，几乎要将旅馆粗劣的床单给划破，被源石撑开的皮肤再一次裂开，沁出血珠来随着布料的摩擦带着刺痛针扎一般刺着他的神经，让他发出了雌兽般欢愉又痛苦的淫叫，双腿紧紧得缠着，好像身体完全被驯服成了最适合给他操弄的娼妓的形状，情潮伴随着体内灼热的淫液热情地拥附在萨科塔强势且粗暴的压迫之下。  
提尔反复地被顶弄着最深处，碾着他的敏感点撞得脏器都似乎乱搅和在一起，他抬起手来抓着西塔的衣服，等到扯得衣扣凌乱半解之后顺着衣领伸进去，涂着深色甲油的手指紧绷着，尖锐的指尖刺进了肉里狠狠擦着皮表带出了沁出血渍的破皮和抓痕淤血，以牙还牙以血还血，萨卡兹爽得一双金红异色的眼睛冒着泪珠子，舌尖吐出来沾着湿热的津液，扫过萨科塔深褐色的颈侧肌肉，牙齿撕咬般合上，血腥味连带着两个人浑身的麝香气味纠纠缠缠地充斥在了屋子里。  
萨科塔会用自己的虎口扼住萨卡兹的唇齿，在他脸上掐出了赤红的印记。他会把他压在身下，用几乎超出萨科塔人个性的粗暴和冲动做着血和肉纠缠的撕扯。  
两个人似乎都想把对方往死里搞，做爱的时候却是不留余力地，皮肉和着精液和淫水拍打，垫在身下的衣物被液体湿透，皱成团的混在一起，如果不看两个人浑身落下的比起战役时还要多的伤，倒真有那么几分纠缠到死的意味。  
等到结束后又直接两清，任何的痕迹和气味都会被洗净和掩盖。他们只是简单的一夜情的关系，顶多就是持续了一点，多做几次了身体契合百倍，仍旧相看两厌，一夜过后照常是任务进行时，一个持铳，一个挥霍着自己所剩无几的命。  
提尔的源石技艺向来自损八百，长时间使用毫无节制的情况下就是哪怕有药抑制着也丝毫不管用。  
萨卡兹在战场上发动了一场堪比小型天灾的源石技艺，矿石病恶化再恶化，累计到了一定程度了之后，就统统爆发了出来，几乎在提尔使用完之后，他就像被抽掉了骨头一样跌在了地上，紧紧拧着眉头，有血丝从他背上渗出。  
萨科塔本着搭档的责任将他带回了旅馆，随后独自执行未完成的任务，并不是什么体贴，只是拒绝一切累赘而已。  
等到他再回来的时候，提尔正仰躺在床上，小半个头部探出床沿，他看到了散落在床边的各种铝制药片包装，还有零星几只注射器，数量至少超出了医嘱范围的大半。  
萨卡兹点着一支烟，腕骨曲着，苍白的手腕配合着深黑嶙峋的源石让他看上去就像是贫民窟里揽客却偏生要价昂贵的娼妓。灿金色的短发往下坠，他视野倒着看到了走过来的萨科塔，病中惨白的嘴唇缓慢拉开了个笑。  
由于萨卡兹的突发情况，多增加了负担的萨科塔需要一些报酬。  
提尔抖了抖烟灰，抓着被单坐直了身体，他被矿石病的发作生生耗了一天，整个人汗津津的，回来时洗的澡完全不管用，他只穿着浴袍，香槟色的丝绸布料歪歪斜斜，露出来的肌肤苍白，漆黑的源石从他的脊背里生长，从脊骨缝隙里不断滋生着刺骨痛意。  
他看着萨科塔脱掉了带着硝烟气味的外衣，不紧不慢地将手中的烟抽完。萨科塔伸出手，将他的烟拿走，萨卡兹先行一步将烟头碾灭在了西塔的掌心，烧着的火星烫穿了小半战术手套，在他掌心留下了一块滚烫的灼痕。  
萨科塔嘴角一抿，提尔就知道他生气了，果不其然在下一刻头皮刺痛，西塔揪住了他的发根，将半死不活的萨卡兹扯起。  
提尔笑着抓他的手臂，主动地往前去，扯开了萨科塔的裤子，一双漂亮皙白的双手将萨科塔内裤底下的阴茎掏出来。  
萨卡兹的舌头前端略带点尖，和其他种族比起来还要长些，柔软又湿热，主动地去舔舐萨科塔垂伏的阴茎，舌苔湿滑，裹着柱头半圈后便含进了嘴里，又吮又吸地让它在嘴里慢慢硬起，将津液湿漉漉地在龟头上润湿了之后，前后仰头吞咽用凹凸不平的上颚撞着他的铃口，咕嗤的水声被舌头和外来的肉柱搅得响亮，然后再将起伏的软舌压平，张开了喉咙口，让鼓胀的柱头径直挤进了湿窄柔热的甬道内，干呕时喉咙一连串的起伏将含进去的柱身一寸寸的抚慰。  
西塔缓缓松开了手，将萨卡兹柔软的金发松开，转而往上，抓住了他冰凉坚硬的萨卡兹尖角，大小适中的圆柱底端被他攥在掌心，然后强硬地往下压，阴茎顶开了抽搐绞紧的肌肉，冲撞着进入到了最深处，压迫着他的气管，很快抽搐的肌肉比起刚刚更加剧烈的纠缠了上来，喉结不断的隔着层肌理在肉柱上滚动，声带濒临奔溃般震颤着，混着一些喉咙内的水声断断续续地挤出了有些痛苦的嗬咳声。  
气管被压迫，喉咙里的肌肉被粗硕的阴茎完全撑开了失去了自己的吞咽能力，只能本能地跟着西塔抽出去便缩紧，操进来再柔软地张开，被摩擦得肿热，柱体的形状清晰地凸显在萨卡兹浮出红晕的脖颈上。  
提尔腮帮子被撑得鼓鼓地，嘴巴被撑开到了极致，反射性地想要呕吐，然后便被萨科塔变本加厉地抓住角往身下冲撞，鼻尖撞着他身下的毛发和紧实的腹肌，偶尔艰难地呼吸间满是萨科塔身下浅淡的，混着本身气息的腥味，满满当当的从鼻腔开始占据了他整个大脑。  
或许是出于缺氧的本能，提尔伸手抓住了西塔的大腿，喉咙剧烈的抽搐着，一寸寸肌肉毫无规律的抽动着给了他极大的刺激，萨科塔单手抓着他的角把他往下摁，抵着最深处射了出来，抬起的那只手则是背过去，牙尖咬着指根的布料，将被烟头烧了个洞的手套扯了下来。  
浓稠的白精满满填满了整个甬道，从萨卡兹嘴角溢出了些许，射完了过后西塔直接抽了出来，带着丝丝缕缕的浊白液体，悉数蹭在了他光洁的脸颊上，弯翘的眼睫上也落了几滴。  
抽出来后提尔持续地干呕着，伴随着咳嗽，手脚无力地歪倒在床上，西塔扯着他的衣服，揪起他萨卡兹细长的尾巴，分开双腿后借着给人口交就沁出的淫液和做完撑开的柔软一并将半硬着的阴茎插了进去。  
咳得浑身哆嗦的萨卡兹趴伏着，被突然插入的饱胀感刺激得惊叫一声，声嗓沙哑，随后便被剧烈的呕吐声覆盖，一些口水混着精液不断地伴随着咳嗽呛出来，落到了床单上。  
他咳得激烈，肠道更是激烈地抽动着，西塔抓着他的腰一下一下顶弄着，穴口紧紧裹着被带出来的糜烂肉花伴随着丝丝缕缕的水液，咕叽咕叽的吮着萨科塔滚烫的阴茎，或许是时常偷吃甜点又懈惫锻炼的原因，他的臀尖大腿上有着其他地方所没有的饱满的一层脂肪，此时正一颠一颠儿晃着，不断地撞击着萨科塔的腰胯，很快便浮上了一层红透的熟色。  
提尔咳得舌头都半吐着，原本苍白的嘴唇被磨得红肿，沾了一层液体水红发亮，浑身上下的感官一股脑地从各个地方反馈到神经上，整个大脑内的所有感觉混合在一起就是一场五味杂陈的风暴，矿石病发作的后劲还在他的腰椎颈骨大片弥漫，气管呛进了液体连同红肿的口腔喉咙隐隐作痛，不懂风情的萨科塔还在接连不断的冲撞，几乎连喘口气的机会都没有，食髓知味的肉腔很快地就将真实的肉欲反馈上来，黏稠地将本来就浑噩的大脑再一次拉扯着往下坠，偶尔窜出静电一般的刺激让他浑身剧烈战栗。  
“咳……咳哈、哈啊……西塔……轻一点吧，或者慢一点呢……”萨卡兹用沙哑的声嗓一顿一顿地说着，尾音仍旧带着不着调的弯，他咳着血丝和精液浑浊的液体，说着求饶的话，腰肢扭着，肩胛骨往下流畅的线条收进了腰臀，晃起来柔韧生姿。  
他罕见的服软并没有什么用，萨科塔依旧压着他狠狠操弄，笔直粗长的柱身不断地填满顶撞，抽出来的时候带出的全是晶晶亮的水渍，更加让他紫红的阴茎更加狰狞，嫩肉被抽插出了细密的咕啾声，一颤一颤不住地往外喷出小股水液，顺着大腿往下滑。  
提尔嗯嗯啊啊地，叫声愈发像是发情的野兽，浓浓地覆盖着一层鼻音和泣音，听起来格外的骚，偶尔还混杂着尖叫和咕哝的异语咒骂，身子也是被压着越来越往下，只有腰臀被扣着高高撅起，被萨科塔结实的腰胯冲撞着，身下硬起的阴茎同样被顶得来回晃动，顶端止不住地淌着清透的腺液，在床单上留下几个斑驳的印记。  
高潮来得汹涌逼人，刺痛的腰背让提尔无力支撑身子，伴随着眼前炫目的白光之后颓然软倒在床榻上，阴茎压在小腹下，挤出的精液温凉地糊满了整个腹肌。  
他的倒下让西塔心生不满，萨科塔宽厚的手掌直接抓过了萨卡兹的脖子，将人拉扯着再度往后挺臀，阴茎直直顶开了最深处的肉褶，在提尔精液潮湿的小腹上顶出个起伏，然后不顾尚且陷在上一次高潮里的萨卡兹，扼着他的喉咙加快了冲撞，柱头像是凿开了泉眼一样不断地有湿热的液体浇在萨科塔的身上，一次一次直直顶得提尔双眼翻白，大张着嘴巴舌尖吐出也没能发出声响，浑身带着明显的痉挛，大腿肚抽搐不停。  
窒息连同高潮一同混着淹没了上来，提尔脸色逐渐涨红，抬手抓挠着西塔的手指，留下了斑驳的血斑抓痕，萨卡兹浑身打着哆嗦，两眼的焦距缓缓散开，被牢牢摁在萨科塔掌心下的喉结艰难滚动挤出一声哀叫，下身不同寻常的湿热大片地溢出，淡色的尿液混着几缕稀薄的白精从失去掌控的马眼处淅淅沥沥地喷出，悉数溅在了两人身下。  
提尔打了个冷颤，一瞬间甚至以为自己晕过去了，然而西塔松开了手，萨卡兹身子一歪就倒在了床上，性器歪歪扭扭地夹在两腿之间，清透的尿液代替着精液一股一股地溅出，被操开的肉穴艳红湿润，红肿的肉褶间丝丝缕缕的白精跟着往外挤，随着提尔高潮时痉挛的身体乱七八糟地黏在了潮湿的体表。  
“哈啊……咳、好厉害啊西塔——还以为……”萨卡兹胸膛剧烈的起伏着，金发粘在脸颊侧边，萨卡兹精致漂亮的五官笼罩在一片潮红之中，两眼泛着泪光，语气软绵绵的说着:“还以为……我要死掉了呢——”  
话尾猛然抬起，萨卡兹攥着床单的手扬起，身子暴起抓着西塔便往下拧，床垫崩溃般发出刺耳的吱呀声，换做了萨科塔背后的光翼埋在身下咯着床垫，而萨卡兹浓精和尿液混合的潮湿下身和萨科塔的下身亲密接触，已经不管不顾不知从哪冒出力气的萨卡兹神情又欲又疯，汗液从发梢坠下来滴在了萨科塔的脸上。  
“虽然爽，但西塔也太过分了吧。”提尔一边气喘吁吁，伸出细长的舌尖舔干净嘴角的精液，手中短窄的刀刃割破了羽毛枕头，里头的飘絮洋洋洒洒地被力道震得撒起，到处都是。“再来一次？温柔一点？”  
萨卡兹甜滋滋地笑着，糜软的下身和腿根夹着萨科塔的性器，手指轻飘飘地摩挲着萨科塔抽出来抵着他下巴的枪，在火药味弥留的枪口落了个情意绵绵的吻，刀与枪的硬度碰撞发出鸣响。  
房间里的床持续响了大半个晚上，之后墙壁也被撞得闷声作响，提尔连时间都混淆了一样，黏稠的精液跟着体位好像进到了非常深的地方，失禁过后的阴茎酸痛，尿道火辣辣的刺痛着，只能恹恹地甩出透明的精液，湿滑的内壁被干得松软，黏糊糊的肉褶里含满了精液，西塔每一次操弄都能发出又潮又湿的响亮水声，等到天光大亮的时候提尔愣是揪着窗帘哆嗦着失去了意识，跌坐在地板上的屁股底下又浅浅的积了层透明的尿液，浓稠的白精从熟烂的穴口潺潺溢出，浓稠得跟甜点上的蜂蜜一样。  
提尔也不知道失去意识多久，只知道醒来的时候西塔已经洗完了澡。  
萨卡兹动了动臀底，把失去知觉的脚换了个位置。  
“我还以为你要送我去天堂呢。”他说。  
“天堂从不为淫乱下贱的萨卡兹而敞开大门。”萨科塔穿好衣物，头也不回地说。  
提尔歪歪扭扭地坐着，觉得自己就像一棵被矿石病蛀干的木头。  
发作一次基本没个几天不会消停，剧痛连同提尔腰侧的咬痕一同缠着他阴魂不散了几天，让他觉得可惜的是，罗德岛一众会合的时候那个咬痕愈合了。  
任务最后一波清剿，提尔浑身懈怠地站在后头浑水摸鱼，有一搭没一搭地抛着匕首，甚至是打了个哈欠。  
没办法，谁叫他矿石病发作得那么急又久呢。提尔心安理得地偷懒，只觉得疼得浑身不对劲，又想到自己一不小心把这几天的药全给过量吃完了，于是瘪了瘪嘴，摸出了自己空了的药盒，遥遥地对着高台上的西塔晃了晃，做了个口型。  
萨科塔看到了，转过身打算找随行的嘉维尔，然而战地医师还没等他说完就操起法杖向着前线奔去，一路锤爆了不少狗头。  
沉默片刻，萨科塔收好枪，挥下的枪托狠狠砸中了跳起的猎狗的头，脸色阴沉地走过来，提尔顺势没骨头似得将手臂揽在了西塔肩膀上，大腿抬起缠住了他的腰，手中的刀笔直地戳着他的锁骨。“走嘛带我溜了呗，我们回去嗑药做爱去吧——”  
“你看上去似乎还很精神。”萨科塔冷不丁地这样问他。  
提尔眨眨眼，眼前一顿天旋地转，萨科塔扛起了他，往下跳身子被丛丛的绿植遮掩，然后将提尔一把放倒。  
萨卡兹不依不挠地将四肢缠了上去，手中的刀就在萨科塔脖子周围徘徊。  
提尔表现地确实精神，在西塔扒了他的裤子的时候他甚至兴奋地扭了扭屁股，张嘴就舔上了萨科塔抵着他下巴的铳，细长的舌头就像是把冷硬的合金枪管当成了萨科塔下半身又粗又硬的大阴茎，将湿漉漉的津液舔得枪管上一片晶亮的水光。西塔脸一沉，抬手就将枪管顶进了荒诞淫乱的萨卡兹嘴里。  
还留有滚烫余温和火药味的枪管让萨卡兹迫不及待地将双腿缠上了萨科塔男人的腰，将枪管吮得啧啧作响：“西塔，你先把药给我……嗯啊、嗯——”  
萨科塔剥掉了萨卡兹低腰的皮裤，对着松软泌水的肉洞粗略捅了两下，然后就摁着人往下压，咕啾一声性器便直直破开了嫩肉，大腿根部撞上了萨卡兹丰软的臀底，一下过后便啪啪混着水声没个停歇。  
萨卡兹没羞没躁地，在草地里被人摁着操出了水，肉臀夹个不停甬道内更是热情不断，只是浑身还带着矿石病的疼，疼的他都没能硬起来，形状漂亮的阴茎软软地塌在小腹上，提尔咬着西塔的枪管，哼哼唧唧地。  
萨卡兹抬手将枪管取出，两腿缠紧了萨科塔结实柔韧的腰，将两个人的武器悉数丢掉，双手胡扯乱扯地将西塔包裹得严严实实的上半身抓出条缝来。  
“西塔——你忍心看我这么疼吗？”萨卡兹一边喘一边咬着西塔的耳朵。  
但是很显然萨科塔对提尔这种毫无真情实意的撒娇冷酷无比，他顶多没再掐着提尔的脖子做出那种让萨卡兹窒息的粗暴举动，但是提尔倒是真情实意的表示西塔的鸡巴依旧硬得捅得他水坏了闸一样，可是潜在性格非常恶劣的萨科塔人始终不给他药。  
提尔只好哭，眼眶飞快地红了，水透的眼泪在眼眶里打转，将金色和红色的漂亮眼珠晕得亮晶晶的。他发出黏稠的含糊鼻音，自力更生哼哼唧唧地抬腰试图抬起腰让自己背上的源石离开泥土地轻松一些。  
倒不如他更真实的动作是将自己跟西塔贴得更近，用双手和嘴巴死死咬住萨科塔的肩膀和胸膛。唇齿和肉相贴间是放肆的呻吟，不断地拔高，和外头战场上的枪声爆炸声一起。  
萨卡兹舔上了西塔带着点薄汗的胸膛，艳红的舌尖勾着人胸膛结实的起伏和曲线，顺着胸肌沟壑往上，舔舐他的喉结，然后狠狠咬了上去，满嘴血腥。  
“西塔，你是想和我一起死吗？”萨卡兹高潮时这样说着。  
“不。”萨科塔低下头，咬住了提尔胡乱啃的嘴唇，撕咬着。  
提尔笑出声，身子被顶得一上一下起伏，恍惚间天空都一压一浮。这种浮萍般漂浮不定地感觉不大好，于是萨卡兹用自己的尾巴紧紧缠住了西塔的腿根，湿漉漉的尾巴根还带着些许粗糙的源石颗粒，摸索着隔着一层布料有着奇怪的触感，萨科塔伸手攥住，摸到了一层淋漓的水光。  
敏感的尾巴根被抓住，狠狠一摩挲，萨卡兹挺着腰，下身哆哆嗦嗦着再一次泄了股潮湿的水液，提尔擦了把脸上的汗，脸色潮红，嘴巴确是惨白的，就像发烧烧了几天的病人，脸色也是焉哒哒的。  
“再操下去我们不仅有可能被发现，你可能还要扛着晕过去的我去医疗室喔？”提尔蜷了蜷脚尖。  
西塔抽出了医疗小包，固定好注射器，对着萨卡兹脖子上的血管插进了针头。  
高潮加上迟来的矿石病抑制药，提尔抱着萨科塔一阵剧烈颤抖，半晌过后浑身都肌肉才缓缓放松，胸膛起伏间呼吸声粗重凝滞。  
“还真是……要死啊。”提尔光着下身没管，先给自己拿了支烟。  
西塔沉默不语，他收拾好自己的衣物，顿了顿，伸手从提尔的烟盒里拿过了一支烟。  
虽说是女士香烟，但目前似乎并没有更好的了条件了。  
萨卡兹给自己点上火，而面对西却是探过头去，将自己点燃的烟头和他的凑在一起。  
干燥易燃的烟草挤压着一颗火星，西塔咬着烟嘴缓慢吸气，气味浅淡的烟随着燃烧，经过滤嘴进入他的体内。  
点燃了以后提尔也不跟他过多缠绵，直接往下一倒躺在了草地上。  
“我死后一定会在地狱等你，然后我们分牢房之前还能再打一炮。”萨卡兹笑说。  
西塔没有回他，因为他并不知道和萨卡兹纠缠不清的萨科塔能否进入天堂。


End file.
